


Stinky, Sweaty Feet

by zap_trap



Series: Flufftober 2020 [4]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Feet, He Was Wrong, Lloyd thought this was a good idea, Road Trips, beware kai's feet, stinky sweaty feet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zap_trap/pseuds/zap_trap
Summary: Day 4: "Your feet stink!"Nothing like a road trip bring a team together, right?hAh-Or: Beware Kai's feet.
Relationships: Kai & Nya (Ninjago), Kai & Zane (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon & Jay Walker, Zane & Nya
Series: Flufftober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978747
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Stinky, Sweaty Feet

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short I'm sorry

"Kai, put your feet down!" Nya yelled from the front seat, trying to elbow her brother's feet off the back of her seat with her elbow.

"But my toes are sweaty!" he whined back.

Someone (*cough* Lloyd *cough*) thought it would be a great team-building exercise to go on a road trip.

He was so very wrong.

Even before getting into the minivan they rented for the occasion, arguments broke out over who got which seat.

An impromptu sparring session solved their problems, leaving Nya with the front, Kai and Cole in the middle, Jay and Lloyd ing the back, and Zane driving because Wu didn't trust any of the others to not accidentally drive into a ditch.

Jay and Lloyd immediately started gushing over their favorite Star Farer scenes while Cole was listening to music to drown out the chatter.

And Kai? He put his stinky, sweaty feet up against the back of Nya's seat.

"I swear to the First Spinjitzu Master, if you don't put your feet down I _will_ spray your hair."

_"You wouldn't."_

_"I would."_

"Alright, that's enough threatening for now," Zane called from the front seat. "We kind of want to return this car in one piece."

The voices quieted as everyone took in the scenery outside.

"Okay but seriously Kai, your feet stink."


End file.
